Lucks (Meta Runner)
Lucks is the main antagonist of the Glitch Productions web series Meta Runner. He is the corrupt CEO of TAS Corp., vowing to be extremely powerful, even going so far as to killing people along the way. Whenever it comes to his work, he's usually working with his company's star, Belle Fontiere. He is voiced by David J.G. Doyle. Biography Not much is known about Lucks, including his last name, but it is revealed that he invented the titular Meta Runner arm. He became an insanely popular CEO of the world renowned gaming tool production company, TAS Corp.. He was even associated with authorities and soldiers. However, he was secretly performing illegal acts into becoming rich and powerful. He had his own team of Meta Runners manufactured by his company, led by Masa Shimamoto, and includes a range of people including Belle Fontiere and Lucinia Porter. He also had scientists working on other products, one of them was Dr. Sheridan, the one who struggles the most. Eventually, he discovered an explosion taken place in Sheridan's lab, believing that the scientist wanted to coverup his mistakes. On the same day, Lucinia disappeared. Masa suspected that Lucks was behind her (possible) death, and hacked into his files. Masa was eventually caught and decommissioned from TAS Corp.. For a whole year, Lucks, Belle, and his team have been fighting a rebellion led by Masa, that consists of Lamar Wiliams and Sofia Porter, two of which's lives were "destroyed" by him. One day, he was disappointed at Belle's failure on the speedrun tournament on Ultra Jump Mania. He and Belle later discover Tari's ability to transport her conscience into video games. he orders the TAS Corp. scientists into the room for experimentation. He attaches a controller into the game, and plays as a discoloured Theo. He tries to make conversation with Tari about her greatness, while having a tracker placed inside her Meta Runner arm. Despite putting her in pain, he chose to keep going forward, saying that pain is an obstacle. He accidentally causes Tari to break herself out of the game and bring Theo to life. He tries to apologise to Tari, but she refuses and walks away, with Theo calling him a final boss that would be killed later. A guard attempts to block the path, only for Theo to throw a coconut in his face. He later tracked Tari and Theo down at The Hive, and sent Belle and a few soldiers to capture them. He drives after the transport van that holds Tari and witness Lamar Williams crash his car into it. A car chase is initiated as he allows Belle to drive with a bluetooth controller. At one point, she accidentally crashes the car, much to Lucks' frustration. When the police are about to get them, he contacts the police chief to call of their duty, revealing his connections to other authorities. He witnesses Tari's ability to evade a barrier of TAS Corp. soldiers. That's where he says his famous line "I want HER", vowing to gain Tari's power. He later instructs Belle to find information about Project Blue at the laboratories, since Tari has a similar logo. Meanwhile, since he can't track Tari down anymore, he uses Theo's cartridge to hack into the latter's eyesight. Belle, traumatised, reveals to Lucks the footage she found, showcasing the incident of Dr Sheridan and Lucinia. Later on, he finds out about the plans of MD-5. At the big Tempest competition, he had his team of Meta Runners log into the server in order to prevent MD-5 from performing the glitch. While the others have failed, Belle has succeeded in killing most, including Masa. Instead of finishing Tari off like Lucks asked her to, Belle removes her speaker and begins to torture and question Tari about Lucinia. Later, Tari was able to fend her off and execute the glitch. Lucks turns furious to Belle's misopportunity, but later chooses a backup plan. He manages to corner the group into a circular room and has his soldiers beat them down. He bargains Masa's life for the sake of Sofia to give in her laptop, even going so far as to breaking Masa's meta runner arm. Sofia tearfully gives in nthe laptop, and the soldiers delete the hacked information. Belle reveals the "truth" to Sofia about her sister. Lucks further reveals that he used Theo as a spy. As he and his soldiers were about to have the group imprisoned, Tari offers her membership in return for her friends' freedom. Lucks makes sure of this by crushing Theo's cartridge, holding the boy's conscience hostage. It's later revealed that he has been experimenting on a person in a lab, who might be Lucinia considering the famine silhouette in the human pod. Personality On the surface, Lucks appears to be a man very much in control of his emotions. No matter the situation, he always speaks with an even keel whether it's giving orders or threatening a subordinate. Just beneath that, however, he possesses some strong anger issues and has no problem with making other suffer for his goals. Lucks seems to be an opportunist as he sees almost anything as an opportunity in some kind of way, and seeks to take advantage of it. This leads to moments of obsession, such as his desire to make Tari his. He doesn't care who he hurts or what gets destroyed along the way as long as it suits his goals. He does have some measure of self-restraint, taking precautions not to raise attention when possible. It can be seen, however, that he will go to extreme lengths when necessary to achieve his goals, such as when he shoots Masa's forearm off, or entraps Theo in a comatose-like state after destroying his game cartridge, as 'collateral' to keep Tari loyal to TAS Corp, and dissuade MD-5 from giving TAS Corp anymore trouble. Trivia * Lucks seems to have much power and influence in Silica City, as his company, TAS Corp seems to be #1 in the production of gaming tools and enhancers, and even has the Chief of Police in his pocket. * Despite being head of one of the biggest gaming corporations in the city, Lucks is noted as having no skill with video games whatsoever. * Lucks was mistakenly listed as “Lux” in the official trailer description on YouTube. * Lucks went through a redesign since his appearance in the trailer, this was because the team felt it would better fit his character. Category:SMG4 Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Masterminds Category:Remorseful Category:Child Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:One-Man Army Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Meta Runner Villains Category:Pages that has one on Villains Wiki Category:Knight of Cerebus